


Of Iron and Spiders

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Peter Parker was one year old when he set his eyes on his father for the first time.He was just beginning to walk and hold himself upright, much to the happiness of Uncle Ben.  When Peter began babbling, though, he called May his Mama and Ben his Dada.Turns out they weren’t.  This other man was his Dada.Baby Peter didn’t understand.





	Of Iron and Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Peter Parker’s fate was decided shortly after being born.

Mary Parker decided not to inform Tony Stark about their son until her scheduled due date. The way Tony reacted to her protruding stomach resulted in Mary going into labor.

Tony used his endless money and power to get Mary to the hospital post-haste, the explosive conversation being tabled for forever.

Because after Peter was brought into the world, red-faced and shrieking, Mary’s heart gave out after uttering his name. Such a thing wasn’t supposed to happen in the days of modern medicine and technology, but it occurred so abruptly that the doctor barely rushed to her side before the monitors dropped into a perfectly straight line. Peter had sucked the very life out of her, leaving the young boy with a choice.

A choice that Aunt May and Uncle Ben had to make. They, as well as Tony, were distraught once the doctor explained the phenomenon.

Tony, to their surprise, offered to clean up his act and care for Peter. However, May and Ben desperately wanted a child.

So in their grief, Tony hesitantly allowed the young married couple to take custody of Peter. He let the boy take his mother’s maiden name and legally signed Peter over to May and Ben. Tony promised he would visit the boy, to let him know he was his father. 

Reluctantly, May and Ben agreed.

————

Peter Parker was one year old when he set his eyes on his father for the first time.

He was just beginning to walk and hold himself upright, much to the happiness of Uncle Ben. When Peter began babbling, though, he called May his Mama and Ben his Dada.

Turns out they weren’t. This other man was his Dada.

Baby Peter didn’t understand.

————

Peter Parker was three years old when he understood.

When his aunt and uncle — he knew that was what they were — learned he was an advanced child, they explained it’s because his father and mother were geniuses. Literal geniuses. As in super smart.

They were the first to assure Peter that he was a special boy, and his father didn’t want to be away from him. His father was just a complicated man.

Complicated. Four syllables. Meaning hard to understand.

Peter thinks he’ll understand what that means when he goes to preschool.

————

Peter Parker was four years old when his father came to his birthday party.

When his aunt tried to explain that Peter was a secret, he thought his father wouldn’t come.

The party had his whole preschool class and their parents all crammed into the apartment. Peter didn’t really get along with anyone, but it was a nice effort.

Ever since Peter learned what death was, why he didn’t have a Mommy like the other kids, they stayed away from him. Like he was contagious or something.

Peter was in the middle of babbling about times tables — he had more memorized than his entire class — when a shadow stood over him.

Since Peter learned early on not to shrink in front of adults, he tilted his head up and looked fearlessly.

Black hair, messy like his. Sunglasses. Tan skin. Slender frame, like him. A suit and tie.

Peter heard parents muttering to each other, but others shaking their heads. “Can’t be him,” a mother said.

His father knelt to his level, the boy beside him chatting with another boy. Peter looked at his father with squinted eyes.

His smile was bright and tight. “Hey, Petey-bird. Remember me?”

Peter nodded. “Dad.”

“Yeah.” His father’s face smoothed out. “I came to wish you a happy birthday.” He revealed a gift hidden behind his back. “I got you something.”

Peter smelled something his uncle once called cologne as he leaned near his father. The box was covered in sparkling blue wrapping paper, folded symmetrically.

Symmetrical. Meaning perfectly even.

Peter took the box and stuck his nail near the tape, peeling it upwards. His aunt said to never tear open a present. It made a mess.

Peter unfolded the paper, his father smiling fondly as he watched.

His father had given him a set of building blocks.

Peter grinned, throwing up his arms. “Yes!”

His father chuckled. “Like it?”

Peter nodded vigorously.

“Good.” His father murmured, “my Dad gave me one when I was your age too.”

“Grandpa,” Peter registered.

“Right.” Tony inclined his head, his smile evening out into a line. “I hope it helps you like it did for me.”

————

Peter Parker was five years old when his father started to visit regularly.

Peter got used to having three parents: his father, his aunt, and his uncle. His aunt or uncle would drop him off at kindergarten, and his father would pick him up. The arrangement was one he became instantly used to, as he was glad to learn about his real father.

His father started to teach him Italian, a language his mother taught him as a kid. Peter picked up on it quickly, just like he did with math and science. He knew his father was endlessly proud of that, and of him.

His father also told him about his mother. Her name was Mary, and she was his aunt’s little sister. She had Peter’s blue eyes and complexion. She was a very smart scientist, and that was why his father liked her.

His aunt would always get upset when Peter mentioned his mother. Asking Tony instead would make sure Peter never upset her again.

————

Peter Parker was six years old when he made his first friend.

His name was Ned Leeds, and he had just moved from the Philippines. Ned explained that it was a nation of islands, and Peter found his new obsession: geography. 

Ned was the best friend ever. He let Peter ramble and was interested in what he had to say. They read books together and had ice cream playdates and dominated the monkey bars during recess.

His three parents were incredibly happy that Peter finally had a friend his age to build blocks with and be his partner in school.

————

Peter Parker was nine years old when he had his first crush.

Her name was Mary, like his mother, and she was new in his elementary school. She had long red hair in pigtails, big eyes, and wore pretty dresses to school. 

Ned teased him incessantly about his blushes at lunch. Peter whined for him to stop.

Only Mary overheard.

And she laughed in his face.

Peter Parker was nine years old when he had his first heartbreak.

————

Peter Parker was eleven years old when he got bullied in middle school.

He was too scrawny, and Ned was too fat. They made for an odd pair, but neither of them cared.

Since bullies were threatened by their uncaring attitudes, they decided locker pushing was an apt punishment.

Peter and Ned took the brunt of it all, gritting their teeth and brushing it off.

It’s because they were both smart. That was it.

Though Peter wasn’t dumb enough to tell them that.

————

Peter Parker was twelve years old when his father became Iron Man.

He had enough problems. Puberty was happening. His legs and arms were thin and gangly. He was getting acne. He was always hungry. Life sucked.

His father getting kidnapped and deciding to become a superhero was not what he needed right now.

His father’s visits became more infrequent. He had not been the same since the kidnapping. Peter read up on PTSD and things of the like, and he thinks he understands.

What was killing him was that he couldn’t talk about it. Not with his aunt and uncle. Not with Ned, since the billionaire Tony Stark being his biological father was a secret he had to keep.

Peter felt the weight of the world crushing him, and he had to bite his tongue and remain silent. 

————

Peter Parker was thirteen years old when he started to hate the world.

He withdrew from his aunt, his uncle, and his absentee father. He only spoke candidly with Ned about things that didn’t really matter.

He buried himself in video games and homework, focusing on himself and only himself.

This eventually resulted in what came to be known as The Big Blowout.

And no, it wasn’t that Peter exploded on everyone.

It was that they all calmly asked what was wrong, and Peter proceeded to tell them. Which lead to a shouting match. Which lead to Peter seething and withdrawing even more.

Peter chalked it up to irreconcilable differences.

————

Peter Parker was fourteen years old when he started high school at a fancy new science academy, he was bitten by a spider, and his uncle died in his arms.

He imagined himself saying the list aloud to a stranger at a bus station at midnight, lighting up a cigarette, and saying in a deep drawl, “man, it was all pretty fucked up.”

But his aunt said no cursing.

Whatever mood Peter was in was extinguished and forgotten as this chain of events occurred. His father had gotten him into a good high school, a venture that Ned joined him on of his own merits. The move was one out of pity, which Peter pretended not to recognize it as, because his superhero father really was trying, he was.

Not good enough, but whatever.

The Oscorp field trip was the next item on the list. Peter decided to walk a few feet away from the class tour — good God, only a few feet — when his entire life changed. The spider bite gave Peter genuine powers, which he knew he had to hide.

He likes to think his father would be envious.

But even with powers, Peter wouldn’t have anticipated what occurred that fateful Queens night. He couldn’t have stopped his uncle from getting shot and bleeding out before his eyes, no matter how much he wished he could turn back time.

His uncle’s death finally got his wayward father’s attention.

His father arrived just before the funeral began, slipping near the back wearing an inconspicuous suit and tinted sunglasses.

Only Peter saw him. He always sensed his own father. 

Also, Spidey senses.

But no one needed to know that.

Peter held his aunt’s hand while she cried. His aunt, the only mother he ever knew, was his top priority for the foreseeable future. She had to take extra shifts at the hospital now, and Peter had to care for himself.

After his uncle’s grave was lowered and the procession ended, his father touched his shoulder.

Peter turned around numbly. “Father.”

“Yeesh. Father.” He asked regretfully, “have I really been that distant?”

Peter frowned. “I’m not in the mood.”

His father winced. “Of course you’re not.” His hand lingered on Peter’s shoulder, their heads bowed in solidarity. “If you need anything-”

“I know,” Peter clipped. He looked his father directly in the eyes, then, looking through the sunglasses. “What if I needed you? What would you say to that?”

Tony ducked his head, his mouth blowing out a low sigh.

“That’s what I thought.” Peter turned his head sharply towards his uncle’s coffin, now six feet under. “Have fun with the Avengers.”

His father opened his mouth, frowned, and closed it. His hand slipped from Peter’s shoulder, and the grass crunched as he left.

Peter Parker was fourteen years old when he excommunicated his own father.

————

Peter Parker was fifteen years old when he started to win at life.

He got his shit together. He did good in school, won a robotics contest, — that he didn’t tell his father about, because they weren’t talking — won a national decathlon competition with MJ, hung out with Ned, helped his aunt with house chores, and became Spider-Man.

Peter had kept his birth father’s identity a secret for his entire life. Hiding his new secret identity was no problem.

Until Ned found out. Then his aunt. Then Michelle.

Friends call her MJ. Peter was her friend now. It was weird, but in a good way. 

MJ was...something else. She just might be smarter than him if she could find out he was Spider-Man solely based on context clues.

Peter let them all become a part of his team. He didn’t have to go solo anymore, and the thought comforted him when he got himself into particularly dangerous situations.

————

Peter was sixteen years old when he reconciled with his father.

Well, it wasn’t his choice. His father decided to barge in with help from his aunt after dinner one night.

Peter sat across from his father at the table, wearing his usual suit and tie and sunglasses, and wanted to spit in his face.

His father said, “your aunt tells me you’ve taken it upon yourself to be a vigilante.”

Peter glared at his aunt. She glared back.

Peter said, “you have no right to lecture me.”

His father’s jaw clenched, but he nodded. “You’re right. I’m not a good father. But I want to be better.”

“Like you tried to do when I was little?” Peter asked, remaining unmoved.

Tony exhaled deeply, taking off his sunglasses. Brown-gold eyes met Peter’s, one of the rare times they truly looked at one another. “I’m a complicated man. That’s an understatement. I missed so much of your life because of my own bullshit. I don’t want to miss any more milestones. I want to be there for you. I’m sorry that I allowed us to grow apart. I should have connected with you after the funeral.”

Peter glanced at his aunt, framing the kitchen doorway with crossed arms and a sour face.

Peter murmured, “you should have. But you don’t add or subtract anything to my life, so I don’t really care.”

“Peter,” his aunt warned.

“What?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “If he really wants to try, he should know what he did wrong.”

His aunt facepalmed. “Honey, you’re going to get yourself in trouble one day.”

Peter smiled innocently. “I already have? Like Father said, I’m a big bad vigilante.”

“I did not mean it like that,” his father said exasperatedly.

Peter leaned back in his chair and exhaled deeply. “If you’re trying to stop me, Aunt May already tried. It won’t work. I did not choose these powers. They just so happened to choose me. They are unavoidable.”

“Powers?” His father’s mouth dropped open, and he looked at Peter expectantly. “I thought you were just-”

“Ordinary?” Peter scoffed. “No. I haven’t been my entire life. Maybe the spider sensed that.”

“Okay,” his father held up a hand, “time out. I don’t have all the information here.”

Peter replied shortly, “I was on an Oscorp field trip two years ago and a freaky experimental spider bit me and gave me powers.”

Tony blinked once. “Fucking Norman Osborn.”

“Tony,” his aunt warned.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. His father blinked again, and proceeded to explode. “Two years ago?!”

Peter inclined his head, but he refused to sound sheepish. “I have it all under control.”

“I can’t believe,” his father looked gaunt, “this happened to you. I didn’t want this life for you.”

Peter shrugged. “It happened. I already said it was unavoidable.”

His father sighed deeply. “You’re aging me by the minute, Peter. What are your powers?”

Peter closed his eyes and honed in on the sounds nearby. A broken-down car spilling out smog from the exhaust pipe. A taxi honking loudly five blocks away. Dozens of people yelling on phones. His favorite deli across the street serving up ham subs like hot cakes. The owner’s cat meowing and deciding to take a stroll outside-

Peter opened his eyes. “Look out the window towards the deli. A cat won’t stop meowing.”

His father’s eyes widened, but he and his aunt did as Peter asked. They looked out the window.

His father uttered, “my God.”

Peter said boredly, “I can also lift cars, climb walls, and sense danger, among other things.”

His father looked at him incredulously, then sat back down, his aunt lingering by the window.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” his father said, “you’re not going to let this get in the way. You’re going to train at the Avengers Compound every Saturday when no one is around. You’re going to pose as a Stark Industries intern and come to my lab after school twice a week so we can work on a better suit. I want you to be as safe as possible, and I have the capability to do that. Do you understand?”

“I’m sick of lying,” Peter murmured. “Can I tell my only two friends about you?”

“If they don’t blab,” he replied, “yes. Now do we have an accord?”

Peter sighed. “Fine.”

Peter Parker was sixteen years old when he told his lifelong secret to Ned and MJ.

————

Peter Parker was seventeen years old when he fell in love with Michelle Jones.

They were in the cafeteria, and Ned was still obsessed with the fact that a superhero billionaire was his father. Peter was getting slightly fed up, no matter how fond he was of the kid that followed him through every grade of school.

MJ cut in with a quip about white privilege and Peter didn’t know what it was, but he threw his head back and laughed.

MJ made her usual ‘gross’ face and pursed her lips.

Peter didn’t miss the way she forced her mouth into a straight line so she wouldn’t smile, and Peter suddenly realized that he wouldn’t be opposed to touching his lips to hers. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing. 

Peter was already attracted to her don’t-care attitude and superior intellect, so why would this be weird?

Peter stopped laughing, smiling and turning back to Ned before MJ could read him. 

She could read him like a book.

Peter allowed Ned to continue speaking, grasping for a topic change, and fell in love with MJ as quietly as he was able.

————

Peter Parker was also seventeen years old when his father finally let the cat out of the bag.

He had seamlessly been added into his father’s equation at Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound. He played the innocent invisible intern at his father’s office and, when one of the Avengers was lingering, a laboratory assistant while they tinkered with his Spider-suit. Peter successfully juggled every obstacle in his path.

Until one Saturday afternoon at the Compound, Peter overheard the assembled Avengers in the living room utter, “YOU HAVE A SON?!”

Peter paused by the door as his father said, “yes, I do.”

“But your files said nothing about any children,” Natasha said confusedly, “and my files were extensive.”

“How did you hide him?” Clint inquired. “How could you possibly have the ability to make him a ghost?”

His father blinked.

“Okay,” Bruce said, “you’re a tech genius. We get it.”

“This still doesn’t make sense,” Steve said. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could make sure you’re both safe.”

“I don’t want your pity,” his father said. “This is precisely why I didn’t tell you. Or anyone.”

“Who cared for him?” Natasha asked.

His father winced. “His aunt and uncle.” He sat ramrod straight. “Now please stop this. I refuse to be interrogated. I have a son that I love very much. That’s all you get to know.”

Peter waited a few beats, then entered the room like a shadow. He handed his father his coffee and documents silently.

When his father tried to capture his gaze, Peter turned away and left the room.

————

Peter was seventeen and a half years old when he confessed his feelings to MJ.

It was after she laughed in his face for walking into a street pole.

“Ladies and gentleman,” MJ chuckled, “Spider-Man.”

Peter shushed her, his skin as red as a beet. That spurred MJ to laugh harder, the pair receiving stares from unhappy bystanders. Peter nonverbally lead them into MJ’s favorite tea shop, the smell of scented leaves permeating the air. The old school shop only had a few customers not paying attention to them, so Peter deemed it safe.

“Can I tell you something?” Peter asked softly.

MJ hung near a shelf of oolong tea, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “What about?”

“I have feelings for you.”

“Gross.”

“MJ. Don’t do this now.”

She unfolded her arms. “It’s a coping mechanism.”

“MJ. Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah.” MJ worried her lip. “I did.”

“And?” Peter pretended that this wasn’t seriously scaring him right now.

“Me too.”

Peter blinked rapidly. “What?”

“I have...feelings.”

“Do you now?” Peter teased.

MJ snort-laughed, half-heartedly hitting his forearm. “Unfortunately.”

“For me?”

MJ suddenly looked shy, and Peter wanted to make fun of her pink blush, but he didn’t feel like dying today. “Don’t let it go to your head, Petey-boy.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Peter’s mouth. “I’ll take it as a warning.”

The tension settled, the air evening itself out. The occupants of the tea shop still weren’t paying attention to them. Peter was glad no one overheard.

MJ murmured, “if you buy me some jasmine tea, I’ll kiss you, dork.”

Peter blinked incredulously, but MJ turned away before he could fully register it. He followed her a beat later, watching MJ find the jasmine section and scanning labels with her index finger. She was clearly in no rush to choose one, but Peter wasn’t bothered by it.

She looked beautiful. She somehow made ratty sneakers, baggy camouflage pants, a loose yellow tee, and a black overcoat look beautiful. Not to mention the bun she put her curly hair in, so that half of it spilled out of the tie and across her slender neck. Michelle Jones was beautiful in her own way, and Peter loved her for it.

MJ chose her poison, Peter following her to the empty checkout counter. He pulled out his wallet on instinct, paying the man with a couple of dollars. The man bagged it and handed it to MJ. Peter allowed her to lead him out of the store, the bag swinging a little in her grip.

When MJ spun around abruptly as they spilled onto a sidewalk, Peter’s Spider-senses are the reason they didn’t bump into one another.

MJ snickered at a flustered Peter, leaned down a little, and pressed their lips together.

Peter barely had time to kiss back before it was over. 

MJ looked down at him and narrowed her eyes. “I think you can do better than that.”

Peter stammered out an explanation, but MJ only laughed.

Peter Parker was seventeen and a half years old when he got a girlfriend.

————

Peter Parker was almost eighteen years old when everything happened all at once.

The Avengers learned that his father knew Spider-Man. They wanted to know who he was. His father refused to answer. That lead to the team doing some truly remarkable digging. They pinpointed that he was younger rather than older, so they decided to ask their resident intern about what he knew.

Peter evaded them as best as he could, but Natasha eventually got the drop on him. The Avengers followed suit, cornering him. 

His father got there just in time for Peter to say, “I know who Spider-Man is.”

“Whoa,” Tony held up a hand, looking positively furious, like a mother hen protecting his baby chick. “Why are you accosting my intern?”

Peter was almost physically taken aback by the change in his father.

“We want to know about Spider-Man,” Steve said.

“And he doesn’t know much,” his father said.

They ignored him. “Who is he?” Clint asked.

Peter glanced at his father, who was steaming with pursed lips. He caught Peter’s gaze, and nodded.

Peter took a dramatic pause, then replied, “me.”

Clint scoffed. “Real funny.”

Peter smirked, borrowing one of MJ’s amused snorts. “Don’t believe me, then. I really don’t care.”

As Peter made to leave the cramped hallway, Natasha grasped his shoulder. Peter frowned and stepped back, in the same spot he was just in. 

Natasha read him, like MJ did.

She said, “I believe you.”

“Nat,” Clint said, “the kid ain’t Spider-Man.”

“He could be,” Bruce said timidly. “You wouldn’t think I was the Hulk.”

Peter smiled, then glanced at his pale-faced father lingering in the background.

Why was he a secret, again? 

He didn’t know.

Peter said fondly to Bruce, “no wonder my Dad likes you so much.”

The looks he got were truly unforgettable.

It was Bruce who reacted first, looking at a wide-eyed Tony, then at an amused Peter. His mouth opened, and closed, and opened again. “Oh my God. I see it now. I see it.”

“Wait,” Clint said incredulously, “Tony’s son is Spider-Man?! Peter is his son?!”

Peter looked uncertainly at his father, who had calmed down considerably. He seemed...okay with this.

Peter waved with an innocent smile. “Hi! I’m Peter Parker Stark.”

“Also known as Spider-Man,” Steve added.

“Uh huh.” Peter rocked on his feet. “Bet I can lift more shit than you.”

“Pete,” his father warned lightly.

“What? I’m gonna be eighteen next month, Dad.”

“Oh no.” His father clutched his chest. “I just got really fucking sad all of a sudden.”

Peter tilted his head to the side. “Is this the midlife crisis I’ve been hearing about?”

His father sniffled. “Be quiet. I just need a minute.”

“Is now the time where I mention I have a girlfriend?”

His father made a whimpering noise. “My bambino!”

Peter facepalmed and sighed loudly. “Okay, never mind.”

His father sniffled with watering eyes. “My little Petey-bird.”

“Oh God. I’m leaving.”

“Noooo,” he crossed the space between them and gathered Peter in his arms, “tell me everything. What’s her name? Is she better than you in every way?”

Peter nodded. “She is better than me.”

“Good. Bene. That’s what I said to do.”

Peter’s smartphone rang. He pulled it out, the caller ID reading ‘MJ.’

“Ooh la la,” his father trilled. “Invite her over next weekend.”

“Daaaad.”

“Yes. Do it. Go.”

Peter sighed and answered the phone, walking into an adjacent hallway. He heard the Avengers come back to life and accost his father with questions.

To his surprise, when he asked, MJ agreed.

That lead to MJ going to the Avengers Compound the following weekend. Since they won a decathlon competition the day before, she was in an especially good mood.

So, a light scowl instead of a full one.

Ned tagged along too, because there was no way Peter was leaving his best friend out of a chance to meet the Avengers. Peter let Ned run around and cause chaos while he lead MJ to his father’s lab.

His father was babbling to JARVIS about Iron Man suit upgrades, Bruce off in the corner on a laptop. Bruce saw them first, smiling meekly at Peter and fixing his dropping glasses.

“Is that the Hulk?” MJ hissed, her eyes wide, resembling something he would call starstruck.

“Yeah,” Peter said softly. “We’ll talk to him.” He halted near his father, who turned around. “Dad.”

His father faced them with his camera smile. “You must be MJ.”

MJ inclined her head. She looked particularly bored as she blew away stray curls from her eyes, her bulky rainproof jacket falling slightly off one shoulder. “Sup. Is glass really,” she looked around at the walls and floors, “the best choice for a secret superhero base?”

His father blinked, then busted out laughing, clutching his stomach. “That’s a good goddamn point.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Okay, I like her. Go have fun accosting superheroes.”

“Will do,” Peter said happily, leading MJ across the lab towards Bruce.

Bruce looked up from his laptop once they reached his desk. “Hi?”

MJ genuinely smiled — Peter wished he had a camera to show Ned later — and held out her hand. “I’m MJ. I love your papers on gamma radiation.”

Bruce blinked three times, then shook her hand. “It’s good to meet you, and thank you. You’re the first person who doesn’t care about...the Other Guy.”

MJ looked pleased at that, and Peter took her around the Avengers Compound. They met up with Ned once they found him explaining a recent halted robbery Spider-Man stopped by throwing a car. Clint, Steve, and Natasha listened to his best friend ramble, which was a skill in of itself.

Once the group saw Peter and MJ, Clint asked, “can you seriously lift a car?”

“Of course.” Peter motioned to his — squeal — girlfriend. “This is MJ. Clearly you’ve met Ned.”

“Duuuude,” Ned said, “this is the best day ever!”

“Good for you, bro.”

MJ held up a hand like she was in a classroom and piped up, “why is Black Widow still the only girl on the team?”

Natasha smirked. “I’ve asked the very same question. I should have you talk to Nick Fury.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Metal Gear Solid for you.”

Peter, Ned, and Clint bowled over with laughter.

Natasha explained to Steve, “it’s a video game where the guy has an eyepatch.”

“Ah,” Steve cracked a smile, “good one.”

“Okay,” Clint said, “we’re gonna put her in front of Nick Fury and make all our dreams come true. We in agreement?”

“Yeah,” they said.

The did that very thing the next week. Nick Fury was no match for Michelle Jones.

————

Peter Parker was eighteen years old when his father cried at his graduation.

He had finally told the media he had a secret son, and the tabloids searched fruitlessly for his identity. But since Peter knew a lot of tips and tricks, they didn’t know much.

His father decided to make a public appearance at his high school graduation, where his father cried freely when Peter accepted his diploma.

With Ned and MJ by his side, they were going to Columbia University. They had full rides, and the future looked promising.

Peter Parker had everything he ever wanted and needed, at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
